Et si ça c'était passé
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Burgess, de nos jours. Jack Frost invite l'un de ses amis à venir voir un film, chez lui, le soir. Mais il est secrètement amoureux de la personne qu'il invite, et il espère réussir à lui avouer, et même obtenir un baiser. Mais réussira-t-il où pas ? et comment ça se serait passé s'il avait aimé et inviter... ?
1. avec Mérida ?

**Chapitre 1 : ... avec Mérida ?**

Ce jour-là au lycée de Burgess, tout semblait normal, routinier. Les cours comme le reste. À la pause de la matinée, après un cours d'histoire épuisant et la façon de s'exprimer plus que gavant de Mme Dunbroch, Jack et toute sa bande s'étaient posés dans l'herbe de la cour du lycée, a l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur du soleil.

Anna, Raiponce, Toothiana et Astrid était occupée de piailler ouvertement sur leurs cheveux, coiffure et truc de fille. Enfin... plus les 3 premières même si Astrid y prêtait moins d'attention. Mais ça l'empêchait pas de participer aux discutions !

Mérida profité de la pause pour continuer de sculpter de belle gravures sur son bout de bois, avec son canif, qu'elle transportait toujours dans son sac.

Harold, lui était assis dans l'herbe, en tailleur, adossé contre l'arbre. Il était en train de lire avec captivité son fameux bouquin préféré sur des créatures légendaires. de préférence, les dragons, tandis que Bunny et Jack causaient plus loin ensemble.

oO*Oo

Si Bunny parlait à Jack de divers sujets sur la matinée, l'école en général, de leur projet de sortie pour ce weekend, des prochains cours, de leur devoir imposé par les profs, Jack lui... n'écouter que d'une oreille. Son regard et la plus grande partie de son attention étant porter sur...

Mérida.

Il l'observait, assise en tailleur, faisant ressortir les trous de son jean, son regard cyan hyper concentré sur son oeuvre. Ses doigts maniaient l'outil avec agilité et précision. Elle souriait avec satisfaction face à son oeuvre. Ses mèches rousses bouclées retomber à chaque fois devant ses yeux, et c'est avec un petit geste habituel de la tête qu'elle les écarter.

Si peu de filles au lycée se comporter comme elle, c'est en fait ce qui plaisait à Jack. Elle avait des manières un peu rustres, pas vraiment féminine. Elle riait bruyamment, rigolant defois comme un cochon quand elle était vraiment morte de rire, mais Jack aimait sa façon de rire. Elle mangait tout le temps, sans grossir ! et pour preuve, elle chopa dans son sac un où deux gâteaux pour ensuite reprendre ses gravures.

Elle était franche, directe, bagarreuse, grossière, mais elle avait du courage et de la générosité face à ceux dans le besoin. Et elle était tout aussi belle avec ses beaux yeux bleus, sa peau pâle et rosée et sa crinière indomptable.

Pour toutes ses qualités, Jack en avait vite attrapé le béguin, depuis le collège. Mais ses rêveries furent brisés quand Bunny lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Aie !

- Hé ! tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- C'est pas une raison pour me taper !

- Non mais dis le si t'en a rien à faire de ce que je dis ?

- Mais non enfin !

- Ah ouais ? je t'ai parlé de quoi y'a 1 minute ?

- Ben... euh...

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu t'en fous.

- Mais non Bunny ! c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ben...

Jack tourna la tête, visiblement embêter, et reporta malgré lui son regard sur Mérida, qui a ce moment-là, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour dégager sa crinière rebelle de ses épaules.

- Ah d'accord. je vois. Souriait Bunny

- De quoi ? fit Jack en se retournant

- T'a le béguin pour Mérida, avoue. Chuchota-t-il avec amusement

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de penser ça ? demanda Jack avec un sourcil levé

- J'suis pas con ! je vois bien comment tu la regardes ! rétorqua-t-il un peu plus fort

- Chut ! elle va t'entendre ! Siffla-t-il

- Ah ah ! tu vois ? j'avais raison ! riait-elle

- Bon ok ok ! c'est vrai, mais parle moins fort ou je te... menaça Jack

- Aller calme toi, c'est bon.

- Humph.

- Et tu compte faire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien mais... soupira Jack

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas justement ! j'aimerais être seule avec elle, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, et...

- Et voir même lui arracher un baiser ? devina Bunny

- Pas qu'un seul si tu veux mon avis. Précisa Jack avec un léger sourire

- Ben vu qu'elle est avec personne, fonce mon pote. Invite la à regarder un film chez toi, ou je ne sais pas moi, mais bouges-toi un peu avant de te faire chopper une éventuelle place.

- Ouais... merci du conseil. Mais ton idée me plaît assez en fait ! j'irais l'inviter pour un film demain soir. On sera vendredi donc pas de bahut le lendemain !

- Bonne idée ! allez fonce, la cloche va bientôt...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

- ... sonner. Termina-t-il

- Génial... grogna Jack

- C'est mieux remarque ! fonce la voir comme ça, vu que tout le monde retourne en classe, personne ne prêtera attention à ce que tu vas dire.

- Ok. merci mon pote ! on se voit en classe !

- Pas de problème.

Jack se leva, ainsi que Bunny et le reste de la bande et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers les portes du bâtiment. Mérida remettez son matériel de sculpture dans son sac, tandis que Jack s'approcha d'elle

- Euh Mérida ?

- Mouais? fit-elle tout en continuant son rangement.

- Je... voudrais te demander un truc tout con.

- Ok mais grouilles-toi, j'veux par être en retard. Fit-elle en passant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule

- Ok. Ça te dirait de voir un film chez moi demain soir ? réussi t-il à dire sans bafouiller

- Y'aura que nous deux ? demanda-t-elle de façon directe en lui faisant face

- Bah... ouais.

- Ok. 18 heures, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Euh... oui mais...

- Alors on fait comme ça. aller vient, on retourne en classe bien qu'on ait français, et que j'aime pas, ce sera déjà mieux que le cours de ma mère ! riait-elle

- C'est sur ! riait-il aussi

En chemin vers les portes et le reste de la troupe, Jack prononça un magnifique « YES ! » dans sa tête. Le reste de la journée se passa comme toute les autres journées. Même cours, même ennui, même intérêt, même devoir, même fou rires, mais comparé aux autres jours, Jack avait une chose de nouveau. Il avait un rencart avec celui qu'il aime ! de quoi être heureux pour le reste de la journée non ?

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, et surtout après une bonne et looooongue grasse matinée, Jack se leva vers 13 h. Sa famille n'étant pas là du weekend, il avait la baraque pour lui tout seul, et de ce fait, personne ne l'avait réveillé pour dire qu'ils partaient. De toute façon, ils avaient essayé, Jack ronflait et ne répondait pas. Sa mère l'avait déjà prévenu la veille, et avait donc laissé son fil dormir, pour ensuite prendre la route avec sa sœur Emma, prendre la route assez tôt, direction l'état d'à côté pour une visite familiale.

- Pfoua... il est tard... mais j'ai bien dormi... ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! fit-elle en baillant et s'étirant

Se frottant les yeux et assis sur le rebord du lit, il fixa un point fixe, songeur.

- J'ai pas un truc important à faire moi aujourd'hui ?

Il réfléchit en se passant une main derrière la tête, puis son visage sembla s'illuminer !

- Mon rencart ! Mérida ! Woh !

Ils c'était levé d'un bon, enfila un t-shirt et descendit en cuisine pour se faire à manger.

- Bon j'mange, j'me lave... (snif snif) wouah ! une bonne douche s'impose ! autant jouer le grand jeu, mais pas trop sinon elle se doutera d'un truc...

Il adressa un regard au salon, et remercia mentalement sa mère pour être un as du rangement et de la propreté.

- Comme ça au moins, j'ai pas de rangement du salon à faire. Juste ma chambre. Et j'ai déjà moi à m'occuper... c'est beaucoup. Le temps que je me prépare, que je sache quoi mettre, quoi dire, quoi regarder comme film surtout ! haha ! bravo l'idée Bunny, mais moi je me retrouve sans film à proposer pour ce soir...

Il mangea donc lentement son plat réchauffé aux micro-ondes, ce qui dura 1 heure. Il mit tous au lave vaisselle, et monta se laver et se préparer. Au total, 2 heures de plus d'écouler. Il passa donc encore 1 heure le temps de bien ranger sa chambre.

Puis la dernière heure fut consacrée au choix d'un potentiel film, mais aussi à ce qu'il allait dire ou comment il allait s'y prendre. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il angoissait. Et plus il voyait les aiguilles de la pendule s'approchaient de 18 heures, plus il angoissait également.

- Quelle poisse... j'aurais du demander de venir demain après midi... ça m'aurait laissé plus de temps pour...

DING DONG !

oO*Oo

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

- Hein ?! mais... il est 17h 30 ! ce n'est pas possible qu'elle...

Son regard s'attarda sur la pendule et Jack vit avec horreur que l'aiguille des secondes n'avançait plus !

- Saleté de pendule qui me lâche ! il est donc...

Il regarda donc l'heure de son portable qui affichait 18 heures.

- Oh génial... et j'ai encore rien...

DING DONG !

- J'arrive ! Annonça-t-il a voix haute.

Il se hâta donc vers la porte, tout en grommelant avant d'ouvrir la porte

- Je te jure que si c'est Bunny, je te l'envoie...

- Salut ! fit Mérida avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle vit Jack

- ... salut. Fit-il avec soulagement

- Ça va ?

- Ouais impec.

Il la regarda deux secondes et son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Mais la rouquine le tira de ses rêveries.

- Bon, je peux entrer ? a moins que la soirée film se fasse sur le palier ? demanda-t-elle amusée

- Euh, non, non, je t'en pries rentre.

Elle lui souria et entra dans le salon. Jack ferma la porte en adressant une prière muette vers le plafond et coupant discrètement son portable.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on se matte ? demanda-t-elle après avoir déposé son sac par terre

- Ben en fait...

- T'a rien prévue ?

- Si si, c'est juste que...

- Quuuuuuuuuuuuue ? fit-elle en prolongeant le son du mot

Jack devait vitre trouver une solution afin d'éviter de passer pour un con. Par chance il en trouva une assez vite !

- Je me disais que comme je t'ai invité, tu pourrais choisir le film qui te plairait.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais. Affirma-t-il

- Et si t'aime pas ?

- Pfoua ! j'aime point ainsi dire tous les films ! y'a pas de danger que j'aime pas ! assura-t-il sûr de lui

- Ah ouais ? et ben on va voir ça... fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

La jeune fille souria, et se dirigea donc vers le meuble Hifi, là où tous les films de la maison étaient rangés. Elle fit glisser son doigt le long des pochettes, lisant bien chaque titre, tout en arborant un sourire en coin.

Finalement, elle en choisit un et le montra à Jack.

- Un bon film d'horreur ! ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre

Elle jouait avec la pochette dans ses mains, tout en fixant Jack. Il mit deux secondes pour réfléchir. C'était pas du tout son genre de film, mais comme il avait dit qu'il aimait tous les films, ben... il était coincé !

- Ouais ! en plus il est pas mal celui-là ! assura-t-il avec une joie bien jouée

- C'est sur ! de l'angoisse du sang, des disparitions, des armes bien tranchantes, des hurlements stridents... hiiiiiiiiiiii ! allez vite on le met ! hahaaaa ! s'exista-t-elle sur place en donnant le film à Jack.

- Ok je vais le mettre. Dit-il avec un sourire

- Hihi ! fit-elle en s'asseyant vite dans le fauteuil

Il mit donc le film en route, angoissant intérieurement et s'installa dans le canapé à coté de Mérida.

- Oh attend ! fit-elle toujours aussi excité

- De quoi ?

Elle se leva d'un bon, et couru vers les fenêtres pour baisser les volets de la pièce, la pièce se baignait à moitié dans l'obscurité quand Jack s'étonna de ses gestes.

- Hé ! tu fait quoi là ?

- Je nous fous dans l'ambiance ! ça va être fun ! dit-elle d'une voix fluette

- Euh... ouais, comme tu veux. Souriait-il en se levant pour chercher de quoi boire et manger.

Mérida riait, et Jack grimaçait intérieurement... il a horreur de ces films ! alors s'il est dans le noir, il montrera forcément de la peur, et passera pour un gros naze et sera mort de honte !

Mérida mit donc le salon dans le noir presque complet. Jack était revenu à sa place et avait au moins allumé la lampe de salon a côté du canapé, pour dire que la rouquine voit ou elle met les pieds pour venir se rasseoir. Et qu'il ait moins peur.

Mérida s'installa à coté de Jack, et donc du coté lampe, au grand désespoir intérieur de Jack. Le film débuta, et Jack angoissait déjà. Mais pour se montrer brave et sans peur, il s'installa décontracté sur le canapé, sourire aux lèvres. Mérida regardée l'écran avec une captivité des plus totale et ne perdit pas son sourire !

Dès les premiers instants du film, y'avais déjà de l'horreur, et Jack se battait avec ses émotions, Mérida le regardait et souriait, demandant comment il trouvait ce passage, et lui... ben... il donner la réponse qu'elle voudrait entendre.

Mais quand arriva dans le film la plus grande scène d'angoisse, Jack se mit à avoir des gouttes de sueur sur le visage, son coeur battait vite, et il tenait toujours de ne pas montrait sa peur. Quand dans le film, la pauvre victime allait se faire avoir par le tueur, la lumière du salon s'éteignit, ce qui fit angoisser Jack, et par malheur, deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules au moment où la victime se fit enlever et que le noir se fit voir à l'écran, laissant juste entendre le cri d'horreur de la pauvre fille.

Jack cria avec elle, et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de ses épaules. La télé s'éteignit et il comprit vite que c'était Mérida la responsable ! ben oui, il lui avait laissé la télécommande pour qu'elle joue avec le son !

- Mérida ! Arrête ! c'est bon, c'est pas drôle !

Il se débattait encore, plongé dans le noir, ne voyant pas vraiment grand-chose, et se fiant à ses sens ! et ces sens lui indiquaient que Mérida posait ses mains sur ses joues, qu'elle se collait à lui, le plaquant ainsi le long du canapé et qu'elle déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de Jack.

Ne comprenant plus rien, il se disait intérieurement qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Un baiser de Mérida. Mais il espérait l'obtenir autrement, du moins par sa déclaration. Là, il ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle, elle, elle l'embrasser ! Mais il mit ses interrogations de coté, et rendit le baiser à la belle dans un échange interminable et passionné.

S'interrompant pour respirer, Mérida se redressa et alluma la lampe pour regarder Jack avec un sourire. Jack lui demanda alors.

- Euh... crois pas que ça m'a pas plu, mais... je peux savoir pourquoi tu...

- Tu me plais idiot ! dit-elle amusée

- Je... hein ? de quoi ?

- Je me demandais juste quand tu aller te décider à m'inviter à sortir, ou me dire ce que tu ressens !

- Co... comment ça « te dire » ?

- Je suis pas idiote Jack ! je vois très bien comment tu me regardes depuis des années.

- Euh... t'est sérieuse ?

- Hum hum. Et comme j'en ai marre d'attendre, j'en ai profité.

- Ok...

- Et toi ? tu allais te décider quand ?

- Ben je l'aurais fait ce soir ! c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité ! mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- T'a était plus rapide. Bouda-t-il

- Il est pas encore trop tard pour me dire tes sentiments ! souriait-elle pour l'encourager

- Ben en fait, je... donc... ben...

- Pff... T'est long Jack ! s'impatienta-t-elle en riant

- Je t'aime ! lâcha-t-il de but en blanc en fixant ses yeux bleus

- Oh ? Et ? ajouta-t-elle avec malice

- Je... je voudrais savoir si tu veux sortir avec moi... voila... demanda-t-il tout gêné

- YES ! Enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie

- Hein ? mais...

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais dans la lumière et ils purent voir le visage de l'autre beaucoup plus prêt que d'ordinaire. Ils purent ainsi voir l'éclat de leurs yeux briller pour l'autre

- J'suis d'accord... murmura-t-elle

- Je t'aime...

- Hihi... désolé de t'avoir fait peur en fait, c'était pour te taquiner. On va se regarder un autre film et je vais rouvrir les volets, et...

- En fait, j'ai mieux à te proposer.

- Ah ? et c'est quoi ? je peux quand même rouvrir les volets ?

- Pas la peine... murmura-t-il

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, la colla contre lui pour l'allonger à son tour sur le canapé. Sa main se dirigea vers le bouton de la lampe, les replongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Les deux amoureux reprirent donc là où ils c'était arrêté, participant tous deux avec fougue aux baisers échangés et aux caresses...

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! c'est Mérida qui est la première ! :D_

_mon premier Jerida ! ^w^ j'espère que ça vous à plut ! ^^_

_Étant donné qu'on fout Jack Frost en couple avec un peu tout le monde, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de faire une fic, avec à chaque chapitre, une personne et une déclaration différente ! :p_

_le chapitre suivant ne sera donc pas une suite. Il reprendra plus ou moins la même situation, mais... ce sera qui cette fois ? et comment ? et réussira-t-il ? se prendra-t-il un râteau ? aaaah ! que de questions ! XD_

_Le suivant est en cours d'écriture et de recherches d'idées vous en faites pas ! ;) mais quand sera-t-il poster, ça, je ne sais pas. :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^_


	2. avec Elsa ?

**Chapitre 2 : ... avec Elsa ?**

Ce jour-là au lycée de Burgess, tout semblait normal, routinier. Les cours comme le reste. À la pause de la matinée, après un cours d'histoire épuisant et la façon de s'exprimer plus que gavant de Mme Dunbroch, Jack et toute sa bande s'étaient posés dans l'herbe de la cour du lycée, a l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur du soleil.

Anna, Raiponce, Toothiana et Astrid était occupée de piailler ouvertement sur leurs cheveux, coiffure et truc de fille. Enfin... plus les 3 premières même si Astrid y prêtait moins d'attention. Mais ça l'empêchait pas de participer aux discutions !

Mérida profité de la pause pour continuer de sculpter de belle gravure de son bout de bois, avec son canif, qu'elle transporter toujours dans son sac.

Harold, lui était assis dans l'herbe, en tailleur, adossé contre l'arbre. Il était en train de lire avec captivité son fameux bouquin préféré sur des créatures légendaires. de préférence, les dragons, tandis que Bunny et Jack causaient plus loin ensemble.

oO*Oo

Si Bunny parlait à Jack de divers sujets sur la matinée, l'école en général, de leur projet de sortie pour ce weekend, des prochains cours, de leur devoir imposé par les profs, Jack lui... n'écouter que d'une oreille. Son regard et la plus grande partie de son attention étant porter sur...

Elsa...

Elsa n'était pas loin de leur groupe et de sa sœur, mais elle était dans son coin. Silencieuse, discrète, timide, elle était aussi assise sur l'herbe, mais au soleil. Elle relisait avec un léger sourire ses feuilles et ses partitions pour son prochain cours. En l'occurrence musique et chant, avec Miss Gothel.

Jack et elle était en fait du même âge, 18 ans. Il aimait tout chez elle... de sa peau délicatement pâle, de ses longs cheveux blond platine tresser, de ses grands yeux bleus, de sa manière de sourire quand elle est plongée dans ses affaires, de sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, sa timidité qui lui fait grimper le rose aux joues, son rire discret et cristallin, la finesse de ses doigts, bref... tout.

Mais aussi qu'elle aimait porter les couleurs se rapportant au bleu. Comme Jack. Même si elle, c'était plus vert du bleu ciel et du bleu turquoise.

Elle était arrivé depuis deux ans dans cette école, car elle souhaitait apprendre le chant et en faire son métier. Il le savait car il lui avait déjà parler quelques fois, de façon banale, sans jamais pouvoir dire autre chose de plus poussé. Et c'était pareil pour elle. Mais depuis que Jack avait posé les yeux sur elle, il en était fou... fou d'elle au point qu'il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder... s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire surprendre par n'importe qui.

Mais ses rêveries furent brisés quand Bunny lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Aie !

- Hé ! tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- C'est pas une raison pour me taper !

- Non mais dis le si t'en a rien à faire de ce que je dis ?

- Mais non enfin !

- Ah ouais ? je t'ai parlé de quoi y'a 1 minute ?

- Ben... euh...

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu t'en fous.

- Mais non Bunny ! c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ben...

Jack tourna la tête, visiblement embêter, et reporta malgré lui son regard sur Elsa, qui a ce moment-là, jouer d'une main avec le bout de sa tresse, tandis qu'elle bougeait discrétement les levres en relisant son cours.

- Ah d'accord. je vois. Souriait Bunny

- De quoi ? fit Jack en se retournant

- T'a le béguin pour Elsa, avoue. Chuchota-t-il avec amusement

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de penser ça ? demanda Jack avec un sourcil levé

- J'suis pas con ! je vois bien comment tu la regardes ! rétorqua-t-il un peu plus fort

- Chut ! sa soeur va t'entendre et moucharder ! Siffla-t-il

- Ah ah ! tu vois ? j'avais raison ! riait-elle

- Bon ok ok ! c'est vrai, mais parle moins fort ou je te... menaça Jack

- Aller calme toi, c'est bon.

- Humph.

- Et tu compte faire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien mais... soupira Jack

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas justement ! j'aimerais être seule avec elle, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, et...

- Et voir même lui arracher un baiser ? devina Bunny

- Pas qu'un seul si tu veux mon avis. Précisa Jack avec un léger sourire

- Ben vu qu'elle est avec personne, fonce mon pote. Invite la à regarder un film chez toi, ou je ne sais pas moi, mais bouges-toi un peu avant de te faire chopper une éventuelle place.

- Ouais... merci du conseil. Mais ton idée me plaît assez en fait ! j'irais l'inviter pour un film demain soir. On sera vendredi donc pas de bahut le lendemain !

- Bonne idée ! allez fonce, la cloche va bientôt...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

- ... sonner. Termina-t-il

- Génial... grogna Jack

- C'est mieux remarque ! fonce la voir comme ça, vu que tout le monde retourne en classe, personne ne prêtera attention à ce que tu vas dire.

- Ok. merci mon pote ! on se voit en classe !

- Pas de problème.

Jack se leva, ainsi que Bunny et le reste de la bande et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers les portes du bâtiment. Elsa rassemblait calmement toutes ses feuilles, alors que Jack s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire

- Salut Elsa.

- Oh, bonjour Jack. Salua-t-elle avec timidité

- Tu va bien ?

- Euh... oui. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Tu révisais tes cours de musique ?

- Oui, j'ai un contrôle là, et je veux absolument en tirer une bonne note.

- Tu l'auras sans problème j'en suis sur.

- Merci, Jack... c'est gentil...

- De rien.

Petit silence. Ils étaient tous deux à attendre que l'un dit quelque chose.

- Bon, eh bien... à bientôt Jack. Fit-elle en avançant à son tour vers le bâtiment

- Euh Elsa ? en la rattrapant doucement par le bras

- Oui ?

- Je...

Il la voyait le regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait ainsi voir à quel point ses yeux bleus étaient très beaux, et qu'elle semblait intriguée de savoir pourquoi il l'avait retenu et insister.

- Serais tu intéresser de venir voir un film avec moi ?

- Un film ? au... au cinéma ?

- Euh, non, ce serait chez moi.

- Oh...

- Enfin, si tu veux, a moins que... tu as déjà d'autres projet ?

- Euh, non. non, je pense venir, mais ce serait pour quand ?

- Ben je pensais demain soir vers 18 heures. Ça t'irait ?

- Demain à 18 heures ? et bien oui pourquoi pas. Je serais à l'heure.

- Génial ! donc... on se voit demain. Souriait-il

- Demain oui. souriait-elle en retour

Elle avait vraiment un joli sourire.

- Bon allez on y va. Faudrait par être collé pour retard !

- Oh ça non alors. riait-elle doucement

En chemin vers les portes et le reste de la troupe, Jack prononça un magnifique « YES ! » dans sa tête. Le reste de la journée se passa comme toute les autres journées. Même cours, même ennui, même intérêt, même devoir, même fou rires, mais comparé aux autres jours, Jack avait une chose de nouveau. Il avait un rencart avec celui qu'il aime ! de quoi être heureux pour le reste de la journée non ?

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, et surtout après une bonne et looooongue grasse matinée, Jack se leva vers 13 h. Sa famille n'étant pas là du weekend, il avait la baraque pour lui tout seul, et de ce fait, personne ne l'avait réveillé pour dire qu'ils partaient. De toute façon, ils avaient essayé, Jack ronflait et ne répondait pas. Sa mère l'avait déjà prévenu la veille, et avait donc laissé son fil dormir, pour ensuite prendre la route avec sa sœur Emma, prendre la route assez tôt, direction l'état d'à côté pour une visite familiale.

- Pfoua... il est tard... mais j'ai bien dormi... ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! fit-elle en baillant et s'étirant

Se frottant les yeux et assis sur le rebord du lit, il fixa un point fixe, songeur.

- J'ai pas un truc important à faire moi aujourd'hui ?

Il réfléchit en se passant une main derrière la tête, puis son visage sembla s'illuminer !

- Mon rencart ! Elsa! Woh !

Ils c'était levé d'un bon, enfila un t-shirt et descendit en cuisine pour se faire à manger.

- Bon j'mange, j'me lave... (snif snif) wouah ! une bonne douche s'impose ! autant jouer le grand jeu, mais pas trop sinon elle se doutera d'un truc...

Il adressa un regard au salon, et remercia mentalement sa mère pour être un as du rangement et de la propreté.

- Comme ça au moins, j'ai pas de rangement du salon à faire. Juste ma chambre. Et j'ai déjà moi à m'occuper... c'est beaucoup. Le temps que je me prépare, que je sache quoi mettre, quoi dire, quoi regarder comme film surtout ! haha ! bravo l'idée Bunny, mais moi je me retrouve sans film à proposer pour ce soir...

Il mangea donc lentement son plat réchauffé aux micro-ondes, ce qui dura 1 heure. Il mit tous au lave vaisselle, et monta se laver et se préparer. Au total, 2 heures de plus d'écouler. Il passa donc encore 1 heure le temps de bien ranger sa chambre.

Puis la dernière heure fut consacrée au choix d'un potentiel film, mais aussi à ce qu'il allait dire ou comment il allait s'y prendre. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il angoissait. Et plus il voyait les aiguilles de la pendule s'approchaient de 18 heures, plus il angoissait également.

- Quelle poisse... j'aurais du demander de venir demain après midi... ça m'aurait laissé plus de temps pour...

DING DONG !

oO*Oo

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

- Hein ?! mais... il est 17h 30 ! ce n'est pas possible qu'elle...

Son regard s'attarda sur la pendule et Jack vit avec horreur que l'aiguille des secondes n'avançait plus !

- Saleté de pendule qui me lâche ! il est donc...

Il regarda donc l'heure de son portable qui affichait 18 heures.

- Oh génial... et j'ai encore rien...

DING DONG !

- J'arrive ! Annonça-t-il a voix haute.

Il se hâta donc vers la porte, tout en grommelant avant d'ouvrir la porte

- Je te jure que si c'est Bunny, je te l'envoie...

- Bonsoir Jack. Fit-elle timidement

- Bon... bonsoir Elsa.

La voir ainsi, toute timide, les mains jointent en tenant son sac et sa veste lui firent oublier le coup de colère de la pendule.

- Euh... fit-elle

- Désolé ! viens entre... s'excusa-t-il

Elsa lui répondit d'un léger sourire et entra chez lui, même si elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

- Euh...

- Oui ?

- Quel est le... film prévu ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais le choisir.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait. Les DVD sont là. Tu prends celui que tu veux. Souriait-il

- D'accord...

Elle posa donc doucement ses affaires à côté du canapé, et regarda sans trop bouger ni changer la position de ses mains la pile de films sur le meuble. Jack le sentait qu'elle n'était pas trop à l'aise. Il alla donc chercher de quoi boire et manger, puis reviens vers le salon. Par chance Elsa avait vu un film qui lui plaisait, elle l'avait pris dans ses mains et le montra à Jack.

- Aah ! tu en as trouvé un qui te plaît alors ? dit-il en posant le plateau-repas sur la table basse

- Oui... un... un film sur de la danse et du chant.

- Ouais. D'accord !

- Tu es sur que ça te dérange pas de regarder ce genre de film ? je peux en choisir un autre si tu n'aimes pas... argumenta-t-elle avec un regard inquiet

- Pas du tout. Pour preuve, donne-le-moi, je vais le mettre en route. Installes-toi je t'en prie.

- D'accord...

Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé, droite, les mains jointent sur les genoux, le regard toujours inquiet malgré qu'elle tentait d'afficher un sourire confiant en regardant discrètement Jack.

Le film fut mis en route, et le silence pris place. Un silence gênant, froid. Elsa restait assise dans la même position, sans bouger, sans rire, ni pleurer ,rien. aucune expression faciale. Elle semblait cependant totalement captivée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Jack lui réfléchissait à l'approche qu'il pourrait faire. Mais voyant l'attitude stoïque et glacial de la belle jeune fille, il se découragea presque à chaque fois.

- _Comment l'approcher sans qu'elle se braque ?_ pensa-t-il

Il continuait de regarder le film, attendant une bonne occasion pour tenter une approche. Et cette occasion apparut, mais de la part d'Elsa. Elle avait bougé ses mains pur les mettre sur ces bras et se les frotter. Elle semblait avoir froid.

- Ça va ? demanda Jack avec inquiétude

- Oui... oui, j'ai... juste un peu froid

- Oh... attend.

Il se leva du canapé et alla chercher dans un meuble un long plaid bien chaud et revient s'asseoir à coté d'Elsa. Bien plus prêt que tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas bougé ses mains, ni changer son regard inquiet. Et elle le fit encore moins quand Jack déplia le plaid, et qu'il enveloppa les épaules d'Elsa et frotta ses mains sur ses bras, a travers le tissu.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment

- Oui... oui merci...

Même encore là, elle avait regardé Jack avec inquiétude pour ensuite baisser le regard. Le film continuait de tourner, ils s'en intéresser même plus là.

- Ça va pas Elsa ?

- Si, si...ça va...

- Tu t'ennuies peut-être et tu veux rentrer chez toi ? suggéra-t-il

- Non ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors c'est quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu as pour être si tendu et inquiète ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment et inquiet

- Je...

- Oh. C'est moi ? fit-il en enlevant ses mains des bras de la blonde avec inquiétude

- Non... c'est... moi...

- Hein ?

- Je... oh laisse tomber... fit-elle en reprenant la contemplation du film.

Jack tira une grimace inquiète, prit la télécommande et fit pause. Ce qui force Elsa à se retourner vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes le film ?

- Parce que je veux que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse tellement. Et pourquoi tu dis que c'est toi le problème.

- Parce que... je suis nulle.

- Hein ? euh... en classe ?

- Non... avec les garçons. J'ai toujours ce genre de comportement ! j'arrive pas à être aussi détendu qu'Anna avec eux ! j'arrive même pas à me détendre pour regarder un film si y'a un garçon a côté de moi !

- C'est parce que tu es timide. Voilà tout. souriait-il

- Timide... super timide ! c'est agaçant ! du coup, Aucun garçon s'intéresse à moi à cause de ça. ils abandonne vite rien qu'en me regardant deux secondes... Dit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Alors là... c'est faux. L'informa-t-il

Elle le fixa, intrigué, tandis que Jack lui souriait avec tendresse.

- Co... comment ça ?

- Y'a des garçons à qui tu plais et qui s'intéressent depuis longtemps à toi.

- Vrai... vraiment ?

- Oui. seulement, comme toi, ils ont une certaine timidité et n'ont jamais osez-le dire.

- Mais... qui ?

- Moi.

- Toi ?

- Oui.

- Mais... depuis... quand ? et ... pourquoi ?

- Depuis que t'est arrivé dans l'école. Et parce que je te trouve très belle, intéressante, intrigante, mystérieuse, j'aime ta façon de sourire, ton rire discret...

- Jack... tu veux dire... que je te plais ?

- En effet. Ce mot marche aussi pour ce que j'essaie de dire. Souriait-il

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- Je n'ai jamais osé. Non pas que tu me décourager, mais... ta beauté me couper le souffle au point que je n'arrivais plus à dire grand-chose.

- Oh...

- J'ai essayé de t'inviter plein de fois, et ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai réussi.

- Jack... murmura-t-elle rougissante

Jack riait doucement, ce qui intrigua Elsa.

- Pourquoi tu rit ?

- Parce que je t'avais jamais vu rougir d'aussi prêt. Tu es adorable avec les joues roses...

- Ooh... rougissait-elle davantage en baissant les yeux, tout en souriant timidement.

Jack souriait. Il avait réussi à la détendre et à la faire sourire. Et il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Elsa ?

- oui ?

- Tu voudrais être ma copine ? enfin... si toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour moi...

- Oui Jack, mais... je crains de ne pas être une petite amie idéale...

Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai... pff... ça fait drôle de dire ça à un garçon mais... j'y connais rien en garçon ! car à cause de ma timidité, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain. je me suis donc réfugié dans mes étude a cause de mon handicap... et... c'est gênant de le dire mais je n'ai jamais embrassé un seul garçon...

- Ça peut s'arranger...

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa tendrement la joue. Geste que la jeune fille appréhenda.

- Tout ira bien Elsa. Je ne te ferais aucun mal tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi Jack... déclara-t-elle avec assurance en le regardant dans les yeux avec un léger sourire

Jack lui souriait, puis s'approcha lentement vers ses lèvres, tout en fermant progressivement ses yeux. Elsa fit de même. Ils échangèrent ainsi un baiser timide, doux, mais sincère pendant un moment. Sans brusquerie, rien.

Jack s'écarta et adressa un autre sourire timide à Elsa. Puis son regard se tourna vers la télé, puis vers elle.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde la suite ?

- Oui... mais j'aimerais le regarder avec toi d'une certaine manière. souriait-elle timidement

- Ah ? comment ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et viens se placer dos contre son torse. Tout en s'enveloppant elle et lui dans le plaid.

- Là. Comme ça... ça te va ?

- Absolument. Je peux remettre le film en route ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse

- Oui... répondit-elle en calant sa tête dans l'épaule de Jack

Jack passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Elsa, même sous le plaid, cala sa tête sur la sienne, et remit le film en route, confortablement installer. Et durant tous le film, Elsa souriait.

* * *

_Après mon premier Jarida, voila mon premier Jelsa ! XD j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^_

_Bon j'avais dit que les situations étaient similaires. Juste le nom du coup de coeur change. :p_

_Mais ce sera qui dans le prochain ? hum... que de choix, que de choix ! hé hé ! ^^_

_Encore merci ! bye ! :D_


	3. avec Pitch ?

**Chapitre 3 : ... avec Pitch ?**

Ce jour-là au lycée de Burgess, tout semblait normal, routinier. Les cours comme le reste. À la pause de la matinée, après un cours d'histoire épuisant et la façon de s'exprimer plus que gavant de Mme Dunbroch, Jack et toute sa bande s'étaient posés dans l'herbe de la cour du lycée, a l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur du soleil.

Anna, Raiponce, Toothiana et Astrid était occupée de piailler ouvertement sur leurs cheveux, coiffure et truc de fille. Enfin... plus les 3 premières même si Astrid y prêtait moins d'attention. Mais ça l'empêchait pas de participer aux discutions !

Mérida profité de la pause pour continuer de sculpter de belle gravure de son bout de bois, avec son canif, qu'elle transporter toujours dans son sac.

Harold, lui était assis dans l'herbe, en tailleur, adossé contre l'arbre. Il était en train de lire avec captivité son fameux bouquin préféré sur des créatures légendaires. de préférence, les dragons, tandis que Bunny et Jack causaient plus loin ensemble.

oO*Oo

Si Bunny parlait à Jack de divers sujets sur la matinée, l'école en général, de leur projet de sortie pour ce weekend, des prochains cours, de leur devoir imposé par les profs, Jack lui... n'écouter que d'une oreille. Son regard et la plus grande partie de son attention étant porter sur...

Pitch.

Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, Jack ne cessait de le regarder. Et pas d'un regard hyper amoureux comme s'il regardait une jolie fille comme Anna, Raiponce ou même Astrid ! Cela l'étonnait assez en fait.

Mais... il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui fascinait et intrigué Jack. Mais quoi ? aux yeux de tous, il n'était pas très fréquentable de par sa froideur. Mais même, Jack s'en foutait. Il était âgé de 18 ans, il avait la peau un légèrement mate, des cheveux d'un noir de jais coiffés avec en pétard avec un peu de gel, le regard sombre malgré que ces deux yeux bleus apporter la seule note de couleur chez lui. Et de plus, il était d'un bleu presque semblable à ceux de Jack.

Il portait toujours du noir. de la tête au pied ! jamais il ne riait, souriait, ou se comporter comme tous les autres élèves du lycée ! si ! juste avec une seule personne. une fille. Blanche. Une autre jolie fille de 17 ans avec de longs cheveux bruns raides, des yeux verts, et dont la gentillesse était connue de tous. Même de Jack.

Ils étaient souvent ensemble et en y repensant, Jack n'avait jamais remarqué que Blanche était la seule fille qui l'approchait sans se faire expulser ! étrange... ils sortaient ensemble ou quoi ?

Et quand ils étaient ensemble à parler, rire, Jack aimait regarder Pitch et voir enfin un sourire sincère sur son visage. Au point de le faire sourire aussi. Le fait de voir Pitch sourire avec sincérité le rendait plus attrayant.

Et même si Jack se trouvait à une certaine distance de ces deux-là, il arrivait à voir ce spectacle attendrissant. Mais le hic, c'est que Pitch remarquait que Jack regardait dans leur direction, du fait que Blanche regarder par moments Jack. Et il en avait perdu son expression faciale amicale pour retrouver son visage figé et sévère.

Jack aussi avait vu ce brusque changement, mais continua quand même de le regarder, mais ses rêveries furent brisées quand Bunny lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Aie !

- Hé ! tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- C'est pas une raison pour me taper !

- Non mais dis le si t'en a rien à faire de ce que je dis ?

- Mais non enfin !

- Ah ouais ? je t'ai parlé de quoi y'a 1 minute ?

- Ben... euh...

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu t'en fous.

- Mais non Bunny ! c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ben...

Jack tourna la tête, visiblement embêter. Bunny tenta de savoir ce qui avait tant distrait son camarade

- Euh... tu me dis ce qui y'a ou pas ? tu mater qui comme ça ?

- Pitch... marmonna Jack de façon inaudible

- Hein ? qui ?

- Pitch... chuchota Jack, les joues rouges

- Quoi ?! s'exclama discrètement Bunny

- Chuuuuuut ! fit discrètement Jack

- T'a le béguin pour lui ?! ce zombie dépressif ?! t'est pas sérieux ?! Chuchota-t-il avec amusement

- Te fout pas de moi Bunny d'accord ?! Siffla-t-il mécontent

- Je me moque pas... mais... mais c'est dingue ! et pourquoi tu le mates comme ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas ! c'est plus fort que moi ! je... j'aime le regarder en fait... y'a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui...

- Vraiment ? je vois pas quoi ! fit-il avec une légère grimace en regardant le concerné du matage

- Je me doute. Mais c'est en moi. c'est tout. expliqua Jack.

- Mouais. Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Longtemps...

- Pff... Et tu compte faire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien mais... soupira Jack

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas justement ! j'aimerais réussir à me libérer de ce poids, de lui dire mes sentiments, mais je doute qu'il aime les mecs. Vu comment il est avec Blanche...

- C'est vrai que je me demande toujours comment elle peut le supporter... commenta Bunny perplexe.

- Un mystère de plus.

- Et... tu l'aime au point de vouloir lui arracher un baiser ? demanda Bunny avec une grimace

- Je sais pas. Mais je pense que oui...

- Beurk... bon ben... écoute-moi je sais pas quoi te dire. Ça aurait été une fille, j'aurais pu t'aider, ou même si c'était un autre mec, genre Harold, mais face à lui... rien ne me vient ! je ne te vois pas avec lui, c'est pour ça...

- Merci quand même Bun, t'est pas obligé de m'aider et de trouver une idée si ça te dégoûte. Mais merci...

- De rien. Bon on va se lever, la cloche va bientôt...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

- ... sonner. Termina-t-il

- Génial... grogna Jack

- Aller vient.

Jack se leva, ainsi que Bunny et le reste de la bande et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers les portes du bâtiment. Tout en marchant, Jack lança de nouveau un regard vers Bunny. Il voyait que Blanche essayait de retenir Pitch qui marchait vers le bâtiment, l'air mauvais. Jack l'ignora et continua. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Frost ! fit la voix de Pitch

- Aie... murmura Jack

Il se retourna lentement, aux aguets. Bunny avait fait de même. Pitch marchait vers lui, suivi de loin par Blanche qui paraissait inquiète.

- Euh... salut Pitch. salua poliment Jack.

- Épargne ta salive pour tes salutations Frost.

- C'est Jack, mon prénom !

- Peu importe. Je suis venu te mettre en garde.

- En garde ? contre quoi ? intervient Bunny

- T'en mêle pas toi ! C'est entre lui et moi.

Bunny grogna face au ton désagréable de Pitch. mais une présence féminine calma l'interlocuteur agressif.

- Pitch calme toi s'il te plaît ! dit Blanche en lui attrapa le bras avec une inquiétude dans les yeux

- Ok. Laisse-moi juste le mettre en garde.

- En garde contre quoi ? je t'ai fait quoi bordel ?!

- Pas à moi. mais à elle.

- Hein ? fit Jack perplexe.

- Fait pas l'innocent.

- Bah alors soit plus clair par ce que je ne pige rien!

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de la mater comme tu le fais a chaque fois !

- Quoi ?! la mater ? tu crois que je la mate ? s'exclama Jack avec des yeux étonnés

- Pitch, aller viens... supplia Blanche pas a l'aise

- En plus c'est regarder le terme employer. Mater c'est vulgaire. Rectifia Bunny avec sévérité

- La façon dont il la regarde me donne le droit d'employer ce mot. Alors écoute-moi bien, car je voudrais pas utiliser la force pour te le faire imprimer dans le crâne. Si tu la regardes encore une fois, je t'explose la figure. Compris tête de meringue ? siffla-t-il avec un regard menaçant

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis que Blanche réussissait à faire partir Pitch en lui tirant le bras. En s'éloignant, elle adressa un regard navré à Jack et Bunny et murmura muettement « désolée ».

Le duo parti dans le bâtiment, tandis que Jack et Bunny restèrent encore sur place, encore choqué du comportement et des paroles de Pitch.

- Ça va vieux ?

- J'en sais rien... j'en reviens pas qu'il dit que je la regarde alors que c'est lui !

- Faut dire aussi qu'elle est tout le temps avec lui. Ça aide pas. commenta Bunny

- Mouais... mais s'il savait pourtant qu'il se trompe

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore un faible pour lui après la scène de menace qu'il a faite ?! s'étonna Bunny

- Je ne sais plus en fait. Je verrais après les cours pour dire de réfléchir. Allez viens.

- Ok.

Et ils rejoignirent à leur tour le bâtiment, ou le reste des cours se termina normalement.

oO*Oo

le reste des cours se passa normalement. Jack ne se tracassa plus trop avec l'incident, du fait que les profs avaient pris le relais. Mais quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours et que tous les élèves sortirent du bâtiment, il fut interpeller par Blanche, qui avait une mine contrariée sur son visage.

- Jack.

- Hum ? ah salut Blanche.

- Euh... ça va ?

- Ouais t'inquiète.

Il adressa un regard à droite et à gauche puis regarda de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Au fait, il est pas avec toi le Dobermann ? se moqua-t-il

- Hin... Non. ne t'en fais pas je l'ai sermonné pour son comportement de tout a l'heure. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant... et d'ailleurs, je m'excuse en son nom.

- T'en fais pas.

- T'est sur ? je m'en voudrais qu'il t'est foutu la trouille pour une chose aussi ridicule qu'un regard !

- Pff... comme s'il pouvait effrayer une mouche ! il m'a pas fait peur t'inquiète pas. ok ? souriait-il

- Mouis... bon ben à lundi Jack. Murmura-t-elle le regard baissé, tout en s'éloignant.

- Hé.

Il l'avait rattrapé et lui avait attrapé le bras pour la forcer à le regarder. Jack la regardait avec un sourire désolé.

- Ne te tracasse plus avec ça. et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir engendré ce malaise a ton égard.

- merci... mais c'est rien au fait. J'étais plus gênée pour toi et Bunny...

- Ça va aller. Et puis tu sais...

- Oui ?

- Si un garçon te regarde, croit moi, ça n'a rien de ridicule. Souriait-il

Elle lui rendit son sourire, les joues roses, alors que Jack lâchait son bras. Elle partit vers l'arrêt de bus, tandis qu'il prenait l'autre route pour rentrer chez lui. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Pitch avait tout vu...

Jack rentra chez lui, épuisé et pensif. En rentrant, il découvrit une maison vide, sa mère et sa sœur étant parti plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour rendre visite tout le weekend à de la famille dans l'état d'a coté.

- Remarque tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais réfléchir plus tranquille... merci maman...

Mais pour l'heure, il déposa son sac, sa veste, pris de quoi boire et manger et s'installa dans son canapé. Il alluma la télé et zappa sur les chaines en quête de quelque chose de distrayant. Il trouva enfin une série comique, et la regarda tout en buvant, mangeant et riant des blagues des acteurs.

Il était 18 heures, lorsque soudain...

BANG BANG BANG !

Jack se tourna vers la porte, intrigué par le tintamarre contre sa porte d'entrée.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? qui frappe comme ça ? j'attends personne en plus...

BANG BANG BANG !

- Rhoooo... Oui oui ça va j'arrive ! rhooo...

Jack quitta le canapé douillet, le regard furieux, pour ouvrir cette fichue porte. Et quand il l'ouvrit Jack aperçu enfin celui qui avait frappé.

- Voilà pas la peine de taper...

C'était Pitch.

- ... comme un sourd...

Pitch fixait Jack avec colère, tandis que Jack ravaler discrètement sa salive.

- Euh... salut.

- Ma visite n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu non ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? je suis chez moi ! Blanche n'est pas là si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! râla-t-il exaspérer

- Et tout a l'heure ?

- Quoi tout À... oh.

- Comme tu dis " oh. "

Il venait de saisir Jack par le col de son t-shirt et était rentré chez Jack sans y être inviter. Il referma brutalement la porte, sans lâcher Jack. Même que Pitch était un peu plus grand, c'était dur pour Jack de se défaire de l'emprise !

- Pitch ! lâche- moi !

- Je t'avais prévenu si tu la regardais de nouveau ! et de plus, tu l'as touchée !

- Mais je l'ai pas draguée ta copine, merde !

Cette phrase fit lâcher l'emprise de Pitch sur le vêtement de Jack qui en profita pour reculer. Ce dernier se massa le cou, sans lâcher son assaillant des yeux.

- Ma copine ? je sors pas avec elle si tu veux savoir ! répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui

- Alors pourquoi tu...

- Pour la protéger des vicieux dans ton genre et de ton drôle de regard que je vois dès que tu regardes dans notre direction ! ta façon de la regarder me déplaît et je préfère l'en protéger ! grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui pour le chopper à nouveau

- Mais c'est pas elle que je regarde bon sang ! répondit Jack en tentant de lui échapper à travers le salon.

Manque de bol, Pitch l'attrapa de nouveau, le visage furieux. Jack serra les dents, se préparant à recevoir un poing dans la figure.

- Ah oui ? et c'est qui alors sale vicieux? siffla-t-il en levant son poing

- C'EST TOI ! hurla Jack en fermant les yeux

Aucun coup ne vient le heurter. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, Jack voyait Pitch qui le tenait toujours, mais qui l'observait avec un regard des plus étonner et dégoutté

- Moi ? t'est sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Et ? je suis un phénomène de foire pour toi c'est ça ?!

- Mais tu piges rien ou quoi !? si je te regarde c'est parce que tu me plais ! s'exclama Jack le regard sévère

- De quoi ?!

- Tu me plais ! j'ai tout le temps envie de te regarder, et j'espérais un jour réussir à t'approcher pour te parler, te le dire, autrement que maintenant mais... mais je savais pas si tu... tu...

- Si j'aime les mecs ?

- Oui.

- Je mange pas de ce pain là, Frost.

- Ah. Bon ben. Ça c'est fait. Maugréa t-il contrarié.

Pitch l'avait lâché. Et semblait plus calme. Il regarda Jack avec intrigue. Jack demanda une chose à Pitch, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Pas un mot de ça a qui que ce soit ok ? ce serait sympa.

- J'allais pas en parler. J'suis pas vache à ce point.

- Merci. Et pour Blanche, je n'ai jamais pensé à mal. Grommela-t-il

- Je le sais maintenant.

- Ah.

Voyant que Jack semblait vraiment affecter du fait que Pitch ai dit que les garçons ne l'intéresser pas. il reprit la parole.

- Tu aimes vraiment les mecs ?

- J'en sais rien. c'est la première fois que je ressens ça...

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Je sais pas. Tu dégages un truc qui me plaît au point que je veux te regarder dès que je peux.

- Et si j'avais dit oui ? si j'avais dit que les mecs me branche, t'aurais été content ?

- J'aurais était soulagé de voir que je ne ressens pas tout ça pour rien...

- Et tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais partagé la même chose ? tu m'aurais embrassé ?

- Pourquoi tu me tortures avec ces questions si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ? pour m'embêter c'est ça ?

- Réponds.

- Rhooo... oui ! bien sûr ! que ce soit toi ou moi qui l'aurai fait ça... ce geste m'aurait beaucoup plu. Et apaisé.

- Dans ce cas...

Pitch s'approcha et l'attrapa par la nuque, de façon un peu brusque, pour l'embrasser. Jack avait les yeux ronds de surprise et tenta de se défaire de son emprise, même si une part de lui était heureuse.

- Muhpitch ! pourquoi tu... ?!

- Je t'offre ce que tu veux. T'est pas content ?

- D'une part si, mais je te comprends pas ! tu m'as bien dit que tu n'aimais pas les garçons !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ?! je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! je veux pas être un jouet !

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas menti ? que je ne suis pas amoureux de mon jouet là ?

- Hein ? mais... tu... aime les mecs ?

- Oui. c'est pour ça que je sors pas avec Blanche. Et elle sait ma préférence pour les garçons.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit...

- Pour te tester. Voir si tes sentiments étaient bien réels et savoir si tu exprimerais de l'importance et du regret si j'avais dit non.

- C'est sournois...

- Mais ça a marché. La preuve. Souriait Pitch avec malice

Jack rougissait. De honte ou de joie ? il ne savait pas.

- Alors Jack ? tu me veux toujours comme petit copain ou pas ?

- Je... oui...

- Alors prouve-le-moi... murmura-t-il

Jack hésita avant de s'approcher à son tour de Pitch afin de saisir ces lèvres et l'embrasser. Pitch rendit le baiser avec fougue, et Jack la partagea. Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le lien, par manque d'air. Pitch regarda la télé et demanda à Jack avec un sourire

- Je peux m'incruster ?

- Je t'en prie. Souriait Jack

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, côte à côte, et regardèrent la suite de la série. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'échanger de nouveaux baisers fougueux, tout en profitant d'être bien installé sur le canapé, ignorant ainsi la télé.

* * *

_Haha ! vous vous attendiez pas à ce que Pitch l'embrasse hein ? ni à ce que ce soit le suivant? :D si ? ah ok. XD_

_Je voulais qu'il se prenne un refus mais... je pense que pas mal de fans de ce couple m'en auraient voulu ! XD faut dire aussi que moi-même je ne me voyais pas faire un échec avec ces deux-là. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un troll ! XDD_

_Drôle d'histoire hein ? Pitch et Blanche au lycée et bon amis, un Pitch trop protecteur, menaces, règlement de comptes, refus, sournoiseries... :) à la base, je voulais faire le même genre que les deux premiers, mais disons que cette scène m'est venue comme ça et je ne voulais pas la mettre aux oubliettes tellement je l'aimais bien ! :D_

_Et bah au final, Jack aura eu ce qu'il voulait ! ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos suivis et vos reviews! :D_

_À la prochaine ! bye ! ^^_


End file.
